


Requesting Radio Silence

by Katiecole14



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecole14/pseuds/Katiecole14
Summary: Elizabeth gets a radio call in the middle of the night.





	Requesting Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at SGA. Please be kind :)

2:16 am. Beep beep. Elizabeth groaned as she stretched and reached across the bed for her radio on the side table. 

She tapped the earpiece and listened for a moment to the ramblings on the other end. “-major breakthrough. I need your ancient gene to come try the chair-“ 

“This is Weir,” she cut through the monologue wearily, blinking and trying to focus. 

The surprised voice of Rodney blared in her ear. ”Elizabeth? I thought I was contacting Sheppard.” 

“No, Rodney. You obviously did not radio John.” A quick sorry and some annoyed grumbling about unreliable technology from McKay was heard. Then the transmission was cut off and the line went silent. 

“What’s going on?” A sleepy voice murmured beside her.  
“Rodney. Radio,” Elizabeth yawned, inspecting what was obviously not her earpiece. 

Elizabeth smirked as she put down the radio next to her identical set. She then rolled over, contently snuggling closer to the warm body of John Sheppard.


End file.
